dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Xiomara Rojas (Prime Earth)
The chain around Xiomara was sentient and protected her from any external dangers in the desert, but allowed David and Lisa to touch the baby. Lisa saw this as a sign that the chain wanted her and David to look after the baby until its real parents came around, and so they took the child as their own. Obelus neither separated from Xiomara or the Rojas', as it was its duty to protect the girl at all costs. To protect Xiomara from prejudice, David and Lisa homeschooled her and played with her all the time so she wouldn't feel the need to socialize. When Xiomara asked about her heritage, David told her that her parents were superheroes who left Xiomara with David and Lisa while they protected the universe. Xiomara and her parents were constantly on the move due to their debts and legal issues. One day while walking around a town center, Xiomara saw a news bulletin about Lobo, the last of his kind, fighting Superman and knew she was looking at her father. After confronting her parents about her true birth father, she left her parents and Obelus in a fit of rage. After being attacked by some racists at a gas station, Xiomara returned home to find her trailer burned down, her adoptive parents dead, and Obelus missing. Xiomara went on the run, as she knew she would be blamed for her parents' death. She made a living in illegal fighting rings, taking the name Crush. Eventually, she was approached by Robin, who wanted her to join his new Teen Titans team. Crush agreed to join the Titans, as she believed Robin could help find her parents' murderer. The Other On one of her first missions with the Titans, the team attempted to intercept a ritual being performed by the villainous Brother Blood. The team stormed into his hideout and proceeded to plow through his defenses. During the attack, Crush took out several goons by throwing fellow teammate Roundhouse at them like a bowling ball. Crush and Djinn followed Blood into a tunnel system, where the Titans cornered and defeated him. The group left the hideout with Blood and his men, and proceeded to blow up their lair. Crush and the team later performed a raid on a warehouse owned by the villain Gizmo, who was using a toy store as a front to sell illegal weaponry to criminals. The team dealt with Gizmo with relative ease, however, they soon realized that Gizmo had a nuclear device attached to him and that if anyone attempted to remove it or deactivate it the bomb would explode. Acting quickly, Crush, Djinn, and Roundhouse evacuated the children from the toy shop. Eventually, Djinn was able to remove the bomb from Gizmo, but this gave Kid Flash too little time to carry it out of a populated area. As a last resort, Roundhouse instructed Crush to throw him and the bomb into the upper atmosphere, where the bomb could detonate freely. Crush agreed to his request and the bomb was successfully detonated away from civilians, seemingly killing Roundhouse in the process. Personality Crush can be quite malicious, such as when she displayed visible enjoyment when scaring children. She has displayed herself as overconfident in her powers, which has caused her to lose fights. She has been shown herself to be rather uncaring for the people around her, when Roundhouse supposedly perished she hardly mourned at all and was judgmental of the amount of time Kid Flash spent mourning his lost friend. | Powers = * : Due to her father Lobo hailing from the planet Czarnia, Crush has all the attributes of the race's physiology despite being half-human. ** ** ** : Crush was barely hurt by Gizmo blasting her point-blank with his sonic cannons. ** ** : Crush is capable of punching a human teen several feet, cause shockwaves by pounding the ground, and effortlessly lifted up a couch with two people on it. She was also capable of throwing a bomb far enough that it broke through the atmosphere, but only if inertia and wind weren't taken into consideration. *** : Crush can make use of her powerful bodily muscles to launch herself into the air. | Abilities = * : Crush used intimidation while evacuating Gizmo's toy shop, as the children were too interested in the toys to pay any attention to reason. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Obelus: Obelus is a sentient chain that has protected Xiomara since childhood. It can move by itself and thus doesn't need Crush to fight. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Adam Glass and Bernard Chang suggest that although Red Arrow does not get along very well with Crush, she sees her potential and could help her improve. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Czarnians Category:Homosexual Characters